


Sun's Coming Up

by That_Wretched_Abyss



Series: Animal Crackers [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute PetName, F/M, Fluffy, One-Shot (ish), Other, Serious Injuries, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Wretched_Abyss/pseuds/That_Wretched_Abyss
Summary: Jody is found injured. Hopper takes her to the hospital. When she wakes up, they talk.
Relationships: Jim Hopper/Jody Mills
Series: Animal Crackers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sun's Coming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calhoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calhoun/gifts).



> Shout-out to @Calhoun for having the perfect Chief Jim Hopper for Sheriff Jody Mills. 
> 
> (Crafted: 08/13/2018)

“Mmmm, hey lady. Looks like the sun is coming up.” The big man shifts, the sheets scratch the mattress. Starchy, reminding him of where they are. The blue light peeping in around the edges of the slatted hospital blinds. Illuminating the too sterile room.

“So it is.” Jody’s eyes are open, since waking up she’s been awake most of the night. Snugged up against the chief. Her heart monitor blipping now and then, abnormal. Her pulse steady. The arm that doesn’t have an IV shoved in it is bent oddly, fingers dragging along the chief’s hairline. She thinks about when she first awoke. Seeing him sitting there forlornly in the side chair. Head down. Possibly just having given up staring a hole through her unconscious form. The room bright and harsh:

“You’re here…”

“Yeah. Of course I am.” _The nurse had fixed her hair but it looked all wrong.He’d fixed it twice._

“You hate hospitals.”

“I do. I really really do.” His fingers so careful on her cheek. “I’ll get the nurse. Let them know you’re awake.”

Jody was exhausted, from then on it was doctors and tests and talking in the oppressive brightness of the hospital room. He’d chased off the report filers, and needle pushers. Only the nurses came now and then to check on the patient. The large man curled up in the bed with her, attempting to take up as little space as he humanly could. It was unclear who was protecting who.

The blue light glowing eerily at the window made the room seem more bearable now. Or maybe it was the company. Jim’s face was soft, his yawn small. He was right. The sun was coming up.

“Looks like we made it through another night, Hopper.”

“Looks that way, Mills.”

“Guess it’s about time to get gone then.”

“Yeah.” Another yawn. “When they say you’re ready, I’ll take you straight home and never let you out of my sight again.”

“That sounds like an impossible feat, Jim.”

“You think that.”

“Go back to sleep, Honeybear. I’m not going anywhere right now.”


End file.
